When you blow out like a dead STAR
by radioactive violet star
Summary: When you love someone ..you would die for them right..you would do anything for them , no matte what it is at hand. But what do you do if the person you love is trying to kill you?
1. prolouge - tradgety of her past

standard disclaimers apply  
  
An:// I posted this story up a WHILE ago and never remodeled it or continued it . As I stumbled upon my dead journal I saw the link that connected to this page of mine . So I now decided to continue with this story I will soon be posting up new chpts and remolding the old one s. –have fun reading kiddies .   
  
  
She looked up at the dark starry night with her icy blue eyes that struck fear into any lowly mortal . She had lost all hope for anything in her life. She despised it all , but what she despised most of all were "Them.."  
  
....She was disgusted when they would bat an eye towards her way.....The way that "they" were always so giddy..so happy..  
  
She decided that she should just head home before she became more infuriated by those good for nothing low-lives.   
  
Turning around gently putting her headphones on ,cranked up the volume up to max. As the music played ,she speeded off in her motorcycle her dark black hair dancing with the wind  
  
. As she arrived at her destination..ah..at last ..she had arrived..While taking off her headphones some violet streaks had gotten stuck into it   
She pulled them apart . .  
  
She soon arrived home worried as to if her Cat "kittie" had been fed She proceeded to enter what she had grown to call her "sanctuary" but what she saw was what she didn't expect   
  
" What the Fuck?...'  
  
It appeared to be a velvet black box wrapped with a silky black ribbon adorned with a few dead roses ..attached was a small card that said the few words . "I have found you Marron..."..  
  
She dropped the box upon the floor and called out   
  
"Kittie??"..Come here precious ..she said as she reached out her hands to per her ..Kittie..was there any "visitors here today..."Kittie purred upon her masters touch as she nodded and purred...  
  
a pale look came upon her face...  
  
..."no it can't be ....no one knows who I am anymore..for all they know im just a person in insane asylum ..She slowly unwrapped it..the ribbons coming off..removing the top lid..but what she saw ..she was not expecting...  
  
She took out the outfit that seemed to be inside the package..It was a normal Orange High Student uniform..but the difference between there uniforms and this one was the fact that..This uniform was torn in many places ..blood stains everywhere ...this outfit was barely hanging together...  
  
She slowly put down the dress and began to shake uncontrollably..Feeling all the pent up rage and insanity take over Faith ..Started to chuckle as she began to mutter the words   
  
"Never more ..Never more..."  
  
she crawled on her hands and feet till she reached her bed and swiftly ripped a sleeve off of her Tool flannel taking out of her pocket she revealed her razor blade . Gently cutting away through her skin..feeling the warm blood pour form her now reopen wounds....  
  
"Nevermore.." 


	2. living a life of a human

What tears us apart   
  
standard disclaimers apply  
  
AN:// as I said before I am in the process of re-editing this whole fic and updating it as well . As well as my other works .   
  
..."Never More..."   
  
She replied as she slowly felt all sense of reality slip away   
from her grasp..Feeling Kittie rub her vivid fur next to her cold cheek....  
  
Quietly Kittie purred in her ear...as if trying to communicate with her..  
  
"Kittie...she mumbled as she made her way into her bedroom   
Though no matter how hard she tried to forget all about that mysterious package and its contents..but more so from WHO it was from...  
  
  
  
she couldn't shake off the memories that were creeping out of the back of her mind the memories that she locked away so long ago……  
  
(A year ago)   
  
  
As Marron set foot in the cafeteria Thinking only as in into which table her and her friends would be sitting at. She could feel someone eyes upon her ..She slowly turned around to see who exactly had been staring at her ..   
  
. " It had to be those fucking people ..!!"For days..it went on and on..constant bickering from both parties..  
  
  
..."What had to be with the "fucking people " Marron?"  
  
Trunks said . She turned her gaze away from "them" as she stared Trunks in the eyes..  
  
His long dark lavender hair that went pass down his shoulders pulled back in a messy pony tail the his bangs of course covering his icy blue eyes  
  
For some reason Trunks had become distant with everyone including herself..For months she had been trying to make him open up again ...to her friends ...but most importantly to her  
  
But..all he would ever do is show up for band practice , say a word or two in between his precious Vodka drinks , Probably show up for school then , go home ..Besides that no one really saw him or talked to him beside those moments .   
  
It was indeed a rare occasion to see or actually hear him speak during lunch time ...  
  
"Marron you there?"  
  
"Huh? …Uh..sorry guys.. just dazed off for a moment there anyway ."What did you say?"  
  
"What had to be with the 'Them.." Marron?" said Trunks.   
  
"They were looking at me and talking about us …AGAIN! I mean come on! Really why the fuck do they have to be talking about us at any god damn fucking moment that we step on the god damn vicinity!!!"  
  
She said as she punched the table Before Trunks and Goten   
  
"WHOA!! Marron calm down! Out of all the years That I have known You I've never seen you this pissed off, right ..Trunks?"Goten said as he nervously laughed hiding behind Trunks,  
  
'You could say that again Goten!"  
  
They began to laugh as they saw how red Marron grew from being really ticked off. .But as she turned to look at Trunks she saw him actually smiling which he hadn't really been doing lately.   
"Okay anyway we'll show those preps tonight that punk rockers can play good music!"  
  
" I couldn't have said it any better Marron"Trunks said as he jumped over the table to put his arm around Marron.   
  
Feeling his arms wrap around her body made her flush a slight bit..but though this IS what she wanted..she could not resist the urge as into thinking why?  
  
..Why would he suddenly want to be around her as in the affectionate sense..  
  
Then..  
  
Marron looked across the room ..She knew it ...deep inside she knew why he was doing that..  
  
She saw her x-best friend kissing her x-boyfriend and like Trunks that really had put a burden over her shoulders. Since her x best friend was his x girlfriend and vise versa. That may have been a reason that she and him could relate so much to each other. She had grown a costumed to Trunks doing this to her time from time pulling these type of stunts  
  
So that I wouldn't get hurt .But some where along those lines and games of charade and mending each other I ..had fallen in love with him .   
  
" So you guys do you really think that we'll play better than them? "…  
  
. "Well I guess we'll find out after the show won't we Marron?"  
  
I then tighten my grasp that I had around him as I silently said ..."Yes.."  
  
  
  
  
an:// the next chapter will take place in the night club but still in her flashback also this chapter will be up by tomorrow and yes I know I know it probably sucked well the sooner I go back to new jersey the sooner my writing will get better I promise and as you can tell I put my poem up as well . As I said all I ask for is some reviews 


	3. when perfect days can turn into never-en...

~*~When perfect days turn into a never-ending nightmare ~*~  
  
  
  
standard disclaimers apply  
  
an: //Hi thanx for the great reviews that I got from flow-sista ,David, Marron Haiku, Sparkey , Kenny ,Legolas luver, Marron4k , and b*Chan also there is a ..you can say a rape seen (you have been warn) well I hope that you guys like this chapter its supposed to reveal some unexplained things from chpt 1 so onto the story  
  
-----------------------------------------Mid Night that night -------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
As I stepped onto the shower I felt the luke warm water flow over my naked body, I hope what Trunks had said to me was true, that we would be play better than them …Trunks, I couldn't stop thinking about him all day It was ….odd, he was so distant with everyone, yet…out of all our friends I'm the closest to him. "RING RING!" "Uh…oh shit the door!" I quickly ran out of the shower with my towel barely hanging onto my body, I opened the door forgetting all about the state I was in. "Trunks!!"I quickly ran up to him tackling him to the ground and giving him a big hug "I'm glad that you're glad to see me!" he said as he picked me up and out me back on my feet. "Anywayz why are you here Trunks? " "Well I came here to make sure you don't come late …Umm... Marron?" As I turned around to see trunks face I saw that he was blushing "yea Trunks?" "Maybe you should go get dressed?" Shit I had totally forgotten the state I was in …"umm...yea I think I'm going to go do that while you...Wait outside?"" So with that comment I had left the room I scanned my closet trying to find something to wear for tonight "bingo." It was a school girl outfit which I was wearing with my fishnets, and my combat boots. I then grabbed my guitar and strapped it onto me as I was locking the door to my apartment. "Alright I'm ready Trunks..?" I guess he must have gotten tired of waiting for me and went outside to his motorcycle. When I got outside I saw him waiting at his motorcycle smoking a Newport "Hey! Give me a pull!!" "Hey you ready my princess?" Princess...That was the nick name he had given me when we were little kids I can't believe he remembered. " Uh...yea...but first I want a pull from that cigarette! " I ran over to him trying to snatch it from him but of course it was useless but in the end …I won and he gave me a another stoke . So let's go we have 15 mins to get there before the show starts." It was weird at that very moment when I was with him on the motorcycle holding onto him so I wouldn't fall off I felt safe...As if nothing could ever go wrong …."Hey Marron were here …you okay?" a look of concern and sadness Trunks had in his eyes. "Yea I'm okay well tonight's the night that we show those preps that we are far superior in everything than they are right Trunks? " You said it Marron...Let's go get our equipment ready okay? "At that moment Mika came up to me all excited about the show and about her boyfriend Pedro."So Marron about Trunks what's up with the two of you?" Nothing really, he's opening up again he's not really as cold as he used to be... "Well what ever you're doing to make him open up again its working keep it up." And with that she went back to talking and cuddling up with her boyfriend .I then grabbed my trench coat walked out of the night club heading towards the bar that was across the street hoping that I could drink a shot of tequila or maybe even two shots before the show started . But then again 2 shots of tequila couldn't get me drunks since after all I am half human and half android .with the second shot I drank I paid the bartender , grabbed my things and left . As I set foot into the night club I felt kinda paranoid as if the room suddenly grew quit because of my presence "ladies and gentlemen we present to you a local underground group Human genocide!" That's us lets go! Hey you guys where's Marron? I don't know I think I saw her back stage well I 'm sure that she'll show up any second now lets get on stage! With that announcement I ran threw the crowd pushing the people out of my way luckily I had brought my guitar with me to the bar and back so I wouldn't have to go back stage and look for it . "Okay you guys ready one two three!!" I was now in the 1st row I jumped over the metal bars which restricted the people from getting on stage and as soon as my feet touch the ground I jumped onto the stage "Glad you can make it princess " and with that remark we started to play .  
  
-----------------------------After they were done performing---------------- -----------------------  
  
  
  
Man that kicked ass!! We were great! Right Mika, Goten, Marron? "You're right anywayz lets see the preps beat that!! "Ladies and gentle man we present to you another local band bsb!!" as they played the crowd died out and started booing them off the stage and soon followed the throwing food at the stage as that started they ran off stage but without 1st giving us a hard as hell look ."Yes!! I told you Marron that we play better than they would man we creamed them really badly!!" And with that Trunks gave me the biggest hug I had ever received in my whole life but at the same time I couldn't help but feel happy at that moment. After that we went to the bar had a couple of drinks with the rest of the band and of course with our friends that saw us perform Erika Frank and Pedro After that Trunks drove me home I offered for him to crash at my house for the night but he refused saying that he was going home to think some things threw and etc. something told me that I shouldn't be alone tonight but I disregarded that thought and blamed it on the alcohol in my system. As I entered my apartment I saw that everything was mess when I left my apartment it wasn't this much of a mess. I scanned around each room to see if anything was stolen ….nothing was everything was there …it didn't make any sense why would somebody break in my apartment and steal nothing? But then an unknown hand covered my mouth, fear over took my mind and body no…it just couldn't be Trunks…? But as he turned me around noo….its not trunks who are you...? I couldn't see the persons face because the shadow was covering it...But then he stepped forward to reveal himself "….Lucas ….? What the hell are you doing here the shows over you're band lost and mine won get over it and get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the fucking cops !!" No my precious were are going to have fun tonight you see I'm not upset that your band won nooo….not at all you see I was thinking maybe you and I could get back together that's all ……."what I couldn't get over was the way he was saying this to me it had kind of an evil twist to it all. "No how about hell no now I said it ounce and I'll say it again get the get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the fucking cops !"But as I said that comment he ran towards me and with a small pocket knife and stabbed me an inch above my liver "Listen you little whore you're going to comply with my demands or you're going to wind up dead!" When he had said that to me I began to struggle trying desperately to get free but he was far heavier than I was. I tired to scream for help but he had placed his hand over my mouth and said "you don't listen very well do you? "after that remark he cut my arm open but as the warm blood poured out of my arm all he would do is smile as if this was some type of sick fetish . He now ripped my shirt off me and threw it aside. All the while he was doing this I couldn't help but think that this couldn't possibly be happening. He then pushed the side of my skirt up scrapping his hand up my thigh getting dangerously close to my underwear. He grinded his clothed lower body against mine and I began to sob painfully at how much it hurt. he then began scraping his hands over my breasts, to my butt, down to my hips and between my legs making sure that I would remember this night " I turned my head to the side and my blurry vision could only make out a dark object and with the last ounces of my strength I grabbed it and stabbed him with it "You fucking little whore!!" I then tried to free myself once more but I was unsuccessful and slapped and cut numerous times. I was soon slammed against the wall and fell to the ground closing my eyes. I then opened my heavy eyelids when I noticed that he wasn't trying anything all I could remember after that was seeing another dark figure in the room standing above an unconscious Lucas and bleeding near me. I lifted my head and noticed that the dark figure was now approaching me. My eyes widened when I saw who the dark figure was. It was Trunks; he was now on his knees looking at me with pain in his eyes as he looked at my fragile form. I now had various cuts etched into my chest as my shirt had been completely ripped. Blood flowed from a wound on the side of my head as well as some came from my lip." What are you doing here..."I barely managed to even finish the sentence without coughing up blood "I came here hoping to talk to you but when you didn't answer the door I went threw your window then I saw Lucas doing those things to you and ..Well I beat the living shit outta him I won't be surprised if he's not alive." He then took off his shirt and put it on me "can you stand..?" I tried but I felt my eyes closing and my knees buckled not being able to hold my weight any longer and I fell into Trunks arms "I got you sweetie don't worry nobody's gonna hurt you not anymore…" I gave him a tired smile, lifting my hand to wipe the blood away from my lips and soon spoke softly to him and then blacked out falling closer towards his body.  
  
  
  
An: // so what do you guys think good bad? Well the next chpt is still taking place in her flash back ok? Well I'll continue writing as long as I get some reviews till next time! 


	4. a walk down memory lane

~*~ A Walk Down Memory Lane ~*~  
  
AN:// ''Hey everyone?! is sleeping in the green lantern's bed!!!! get the hell out of hal jordan's bed at once !!!!!!! ''( quoted by the great g-joe if only you people knew who he was ) anywayz as i was saying before thanx for the great reviews ! also i'm sorry but this ain't a pretty chapter (also read my bio its says i write mostly dark fics ) oh and i made the dbz characters more..........how do you say human  
  
  
  
The hot water fell on my aching body. The water had washed away most of the blood from the cuts , making the water turn pink . I really didn't care about how much pain my body was in , because in time body would eventually heal but not my soul ...  
  
It was now so....empty I had always thought that after my step dad died that all of this would have went away and never again come back. That i would never have to endure all those painful memories of my child hood ounce again .....  
  
My boilogical father had died when I was only but an infant. so I can't really say that i loved him cuz i barely can remember him .But soon after that my mother remarried to some guy ..that bastard if you ask me he was the one who was responsible for my mama's death .I remember my birth day i was to turn 6's year's old. I was happy to return home from skool i was thinking to myself maybe just maybe my mother might notice me for a change but...I only came to find my mother dead in my bedroom .She had about 3 hyperdermic needles stuck in her arm . I tried despratly to wake her up..  
  
''Mama ....mama....wake up...please wake up.....please its me youre daughter Marron..."  
  
I couldn't fight back the tears anymore , I broke down crying uncontrollably I picked up the phone and dialed 911  
  
" yes what is the emergency?"  
  
"My mama....she won't ...wake up...she had these needles stuck in her arm and a bottle in the other hand..."  
  
"Ok now mam what is youre adress ?"  
  
"147 Maple st tokyo japan and my name is Marron Chestnut "  
  
and with that I hung up the phone sittin on the floor rocking back and forth saying to myself over and over again "everything s gonna be alright , Mama's just asleep ...shes gonna wake up and then were gonna celebrate my birthday ...like a real family would ..."  
  
***She never woke up ***  
  
Every night after that my step father would come back home drunk , beating me up badly .....and eveing sexually malesting me ....a few years later he died of alchol poisoning . So now i was an orphen ....Thats where i met Mika . She and i got adopted by Mr and Mrs. Rossdale at that time i was 12 and a half years old and Mika was 11 years old . It had turn out that the Rossdales had worked for the Briefs . We had gone over one night to the briefs mansion it was so huge but anywayz that s where I met him...Trunks he was the son of Vegeta and Bulma . He was 14 yeras old when i met him ...as the yeras went by...me and him grew closer ...  
  
"Marron...Marron?"  
  
"uhh...what ..oh..i'm sorry "  
  
"hold still this might hurt ...."  
  
  
  
When I turned to look at Trunks I saw him sitting there, , on the stool that was next to the bathtub , he then took a needle and thread and he started to burn the tip of the needle , and he soon began to stiching up my cuts , so i wouldn't bleed to death . When he was done He picked up some rubbing alchol doing his best to clean all the cuts . after that he picked up my fragile body carring me to his bedroom (an:/no you perverts there not gonna screw ...atleast not yet..jejejej) He gently put me down on his bed  
  
"hey marron?...why didnt you wanna go to the hospital..?"  
  
I reached over to meto grab the set of clothes that Trunks had left there for me  
  
"i just didn't want you or i to be questioned by the aouthrities , and besides ...i dont like hospitals ...anywayz "  
  
"But marron!....Lucas that asshole is gonna get away with this if we dont report him to the police . that asshole better be dead , or buddha help me i will kill him if hes still out there alive"  
  
"Enough Trunks let it go ..."  
  
I got up from the bed walking towards the mirror .My shoulder length blonde hair was a mess , my face was swallen and bruised , my blue eyes were red from crying and there wasn't a spot on my body that there wasn't a cut or a bruise ..  
  
as i turned to look at Trunks , I found that he had left the room, I walked towards the bed letting my body collapse on it . I heard him walking into the room , He sat next to me and put a half a bean in my mouth . i soon felt my bodys streangth return as well as heal .  
  
"marron how do u feel now? ?"  
  
"a second a go i would have said really exhausted and tired but thanx to you i feel great!"  
  
"I know Marron... I know but I mean emotionally...? i mean its my fault i should have stayed with you and now.."  
  
"Trunks this is not your fault ..you nor i didnt kiknow that this was gonna happen .and as for emoitionally i feel so...empty ..as if this incedent reopened some wounds from lon ago "  
  
  
  
I felt Trunks take a hold of my hand and with every time i had spoken i felt his grip tighten little bye little ..he soon let go of my hand and got up and punched the wall that was closest to him .  
  
"trunks!!? what are you doing?! " I said as I got up and ran towards him . He soon turned to look at me , but when i looked at his eyes all i saw was pain and anger..I then took his hand out of the crate he had just made in the wall and i embraced him. I couldn't hold it in anylonger I broke down crying in his arms he picked me up and set me on the bed , that night was the night that i told Trunks bout my past , for not even Mika knew all about my past ...  
  
"so Trunks?...what about youre past ..?anything tragic happen in youre life?"  
  
"there was the death of my parents but then again they were to self asorbed by there ambitions to even notice that i was alive , and then there was Jen ...I really loved her , but as my parents , Jen was to self asorbed to even notice that i really did love her. she then left me for Lucas claiming that i didn't love her for who she was and that he did . It took me along time to get over her....but as always I'm alwayz the looser in any sinerio you may put me in " as he turned to look at me he saw that tears were forming in my eyes  
  
"Marron I know what youre thinking and dont be sorry ok and as for Jen yes im over her " he then put his shoulder length hair into a ponytail.he then sat next to me putting his arm around me " shall I suggest that we go to sleep , its already 5:35 in the mourning and no marron we are not going to skool tommrow okay? now move over so i can sleep next to you .  
  
I was glad , in a way that he wanted to sleep next to me because it made me feel some what safe....and even loved for the first time in my whole life ...  
  
AN:// so ...what cha guys think good bad? well pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwww i really can't write without any new reviews so please !review so i could continue writting ! 


End file.
